


Splatoon: Identity Crisis

by reLaxyourpzyche



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe – Still Splatoon Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reLaxyourpzyche/pseuds/reLaxyourpzyche
Summary: Olive preferred not to "Turf," and spent most her days tending to her shop in the chilly weather of the Inkopolis autumn. Ash, her hyperactive childhood friend was short on teammates last-second for a tournament the next day, and the next best thing was her. When she finally shows up to the tourney, she had a sudden change of plans as her real life was exposed to her in the matter of minutes, like where her father had been this whole time.Although being raised in a home that discriminated against Octolings, she had found the better in them, and would prove herself right by working with them as she tried to save her home in the secrecy of the Agency and keeping her correlation a mystery. There may have been some slip-ups, no one important had figured out who she is... or at least she hopes so.





	Splatoon: Identity Crisis

Olive closed up the shop for the last time that week. She quickly glanced at her goggles hanging on the wall before collecting her earnings. Owning her own business was fun, but it did have it's downsides; like being alone.  _A lot._  

   No one really came by to her store anymore, not like how her dad described when he used to run the shop. Nobody buys vinyls, other than the very few people that'd run by often. She had categorized them into three and a half groups: old people, her father's fans, and hipsters...  _or_ people trying to be hipsters. No matter what, she was glad that she could still be able to pay rent because of them. She found the elders humourous. They'd comment on how they were thankful that it was the only shop in Inkopolis, albeit in the outskirts. 

   She pulled the goggles over her face and let them dangle around her neck as she wrapped herself in a cozy jacket. Fumbling in the pocket, she held onto the keys and locked the door, humming a tune that a "hipster" had hummed while purchasing a record today. 

   It was cold, that's for sure. Fall had settled in and winds were picking up. During these times, Olive would follow a different route home; one that would hide behind buildings and away from pesky breezes. Winter had a whole new route too. She'd use the spare money she earned to buy bus passes. 

   In retrospect, she was basically running off of money  _from_ work to  _get to_  work. It all seemed so sad. Sometimes, she thought it was all in vain. Her father wasn't living like this. No, he had money. He was famous in Inkopolis...  _sports_... she coughed the name "Splatoon" like it was a sour lemon.

   She used to be good at it... back when she cared about it. When her father disappeared seven years ago she - along with many of his fans and supporters - dropped it. Some because they just wanted to see him, some who were his friends, and her. Nothing terrible, thankfully, but she just had to reason to waste time playing a sport when it was then her duty to run the shop. In her mind, she refused to play Splatoon because she feared it'd waste her time. As time passed, it just shifted into a resentment.  _Oh well. Anything to avoid it._

   She exited her apartment elevator and patted down her record shop apron. Her fingers felt the cool metal on every pin and button that a customer have given her out of pity of her loss. Although she didn't share the belief that he was dead, she graciously accepted the gifts. She knew that he was out there, but what grieving person wouldn't? Searches has given up on him years ago, but she keeps going back to the police department to get it running again.

"Sorry, but we can't help with that anymore." The older Inkling would tell her.

"He's still out there!"

"He wouldn't be able to survive that long out there. You know how bad winter gets here, Ollie."

"He  _would_ be able to survive out there, you know him! He's one of the smartest people in Inkopolis. He'd find a way."

"And if he did, his first priority would to return home." 

   Anyway, she strives to continue on in her father's legacy... only in one field. Friends were saddened by her choice of dropping, but they understood. Ash was one of them, to her surprise. From their years in school and later he always pushed her to do her best, and he saw all the potential in her. He was the reason why she was so good at Splatoon. Despite him being good at virtually every weapon, he was able to help her specialize in Splatlings. He was the frontliner, and she'd deal with the rest. Ash would be the one to bother her and Jade to do early runs with him, weekly practices, and many more things that just made her tired just thinking of it. Jaydean was still playing though, but she was never really close to Olive. 

   She turned on the TV and munched away on her granola bar. Ten o'clock news normally played at this time, and being the "socially invested Samaritan" she was, she'd watch before going to bed. Nothing really important happened in Inkopolis, so they mostly reported on worldwide news. Deep down she'd hope that one day they'd find a missing person. It was also updates on the Agency.

   The Agency was a top-secret organization that fought in battles against the Octarians. Most times, they just make sure they stay in place, but there are also month to year-long wars to return the Great Zapfish. Members were supposed to keep their identities private, so no one really knew who they were. Although, most of them do participate it Splatoon. She didn't know exactly what the Agency did, but her dad had explained that Splatoon was a great practice. Maybe for aiming and speed. She thought long and hard on most days about how scary fighting was. Getting splatted was a shocking experience, let alone knowing that when you're fighting in the Agency, when you get splatted,  _that's it._  

   Because of the wars against the Octarians, Octolings are still discriminated. She used to be one of the people who hated them, because she picked up on her father's ideology. By the time she was able to think for herself, she knew he was in the wrong. Hatred upon a group just because of correlation was the rudest thing she could imagine. She hated...  _haters..._

   Before turning off the TV and calling it a day, her phone began to buzz. Scanning around the room, she noticed that she had lazily placed it on her counter. Quickly rushing over to silence it, she saw that Ash was calling.

   She managed to stifle a "Hello?" before she was interrupted.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Ash yelled. Olive winced in the sudden shift of volume.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." She hadn't really thought of plans for the weekend expect sleeping in.

"Cool! You up for a tournament?"

"A wha-"

"Yeah! I've signed you up because Hailey had to bail because her work called her in for the next two days. You in?"

"Me? Tournament? Is... it for Splatoon?" Even though she was just talking to herself in her apartment, she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. Ash burst into laughter and it slowly subsided until he muttered "Yeah."

"You know I don't play Splatoon anymore. I've got better things to do."

" _You don't have work on the weekend._ "

Olive sighed and scratched her forehead. "Alright. You got me. Don't expect me to be good-"

"You'll do fine."

"...and know what I'm doi-"

"I can help you with that." Ash seemed one step ahead of her. It was almost like he knew that she'd be hesitant.  _Shocker_.

"Okay. Tell me what time to show up." 

   The pair continued to talk as Olive headed over to her room, and into her closet. She pulled out a black roller case that held her Splatling. Still speaking to Ash, she unzipped the top and began to inspect it. The big black and yellow beast was still in perfect condition due to  _lack of use_ , so she had no reason to fret over having to repair it. Tapping the speaker button and throwing her phone on her bed, she grabbed the handles and stood up, posing to herself in the mirror. It was heavy, but she knew it'd be heavier once filled with ink. 

"Speaking of," Ash continued. "Do you have an ink tank? I think you broke your last one."

   Olive blinked, remembering how the last day she played she was in a training room with Jade and they were arguing. She remembers ripping off her tank and tossing it to the ground before storming off with her now-empty Splatling. She didn't know if Ash knew why she broke it, or what they were even arguing about anyways. 

"No... I don't think so." She mumbled.

Ash's voice perked up. "That's okay. Quinn has an extra one you can borrow."

She tilted her head, turning back to her phone. "Who's Quinn?"

"Oh, he's the last member of the team. You'll meet him tomorrow. Great guy. He's a slayer too, and a good one at that. I doubt you'll even have any leftovers to chew on with him on the frontline."  _Leftovers to chew on. Olive_  chuckled. Ash was the best at analogies. 

Focusing back on reality, she concluded the conversation. "Eight o'clock. At the square. In front of...?"

"The ramp to Grizzco."

   Grizzco? She hasn't heard that name in years. Maybe it wasn't as rinky-dinky as it was five years ago. Surely Mr. Grizz has earned enough money from running that business. 

"Ok. See you at eight then." She hung up and moved the phone to her side table. Finally time for a peaceful rest. Ollie hasn't noticed it during the time, but she wasted ten precious minutes talking with Ash and not sleeping.  _What a waste,_ she would've thought, but for some reason unbeknownst to her, she was happy to play Splatoon. Maybe that manifested anger was fake. Whatever the reason, she slept easy that night, excited to see her friend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. That is my first work since... 2016?  
> Hopefully this won't be as much as a dumpster fire as I think it will.
> 
> I'm also no sure if I should allow swearing, but I probably will. With the stuff I have planned, I don't expect the characters to say "Ouchie!" or "Oh no! UwU" 
> 
> I don't expect to post every week. I'll give it... three to four weeks. Mayyybe.


End file.
